My Reason To Live
by WalkmanX
Summary: Goten is pushed away from the life he knew. He leaves earth to become stronger, and in his return sees the wrath brought upon by Baby Brolly...


I dont own anything...

"Goten...Goten...GOTEN!", screamed a suprised group of women.

Six years ago Gohan,Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Yamcha,Tien,Krillen,Piccalo,Dende,Uub and Hercule were brutally killed by Baby Brolly

Baby Brolly killed everyone on the planet but Pan,Bra,Marron,18,Videl,Bulma,Chi Chi,and had trained on Neo-Vegetasei

for the past seven years, he left because all the guys said he was too soft and a failure and brought shame to the saiyan race.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! What happened.?", he said as he flew down to the giant fort that stood where apparently CC used to be.

As he landed Pan,Bra,and Marron tackled him to see if he was real. Chi Chi fainted, Bulma and Videl stared at what had become of the old playboy.

He'd changed much in the fact that he looked younger and was also stuck in super saiyan four form for the rest of his life." Is it really you!," said a teary eyed Pan. " yes,who were expecting?",he said. That sent everybodys eyes to the ground. "Where did you go?" Bra and Marrom said in unison."I've been on NV for about seven years.",he said his back turned in shame. They stared at his back and noticted the Guitars on his back.

"Whats with the guitars?",came a morbidly calm voice.

"Hi 18 I've missed you so much Shojo sensei!",he said as he ran to hug the uuber calm android. "AHEM!", he turned to see his mom and then his face told shock. "Mom? Gohan said you killed yourself because of me...",as tears rolled down his face. "HE WHAT!"she screamed. "Thats part of the reason why I left...", he said hitting the ground making a crater in the ground.

Later that day everyone filled him in on why earth was a barren wasteland.

"So theyre dead..." he said. "Yes...",they all said.

Later that day after Goten answered moe questions than king yemma had souls he finally told everybody he wants to stay by himself much to the dismay of Bra and Marron. Pan silently pouted as she liked Goten when he stays over.

Goten built him a ampitheatre and a shack to live in two days later.

"Pan!", Pan turned to see Marron and Bra. "Hey guys whats up?","Do you want to go to see what Gotens doing?", they both said then glared at each other.

Pan loved her uncle. Probably a little too much, sometimes she thought of Goten as more than family for two reasons. One he was the only male on the planet and two he was overly kind to her over the years since she was born. "Why?",she asked. "Do you ever hear music coming from where Goten lives?", Bra said stood and leaned against the wall. "Why do you think he chooses to live out there by himself?",thinking out loud.

Pan remembered the day Goten returned with the two guitars on his back. 'No way, he plays. Does he sing?'."He sings too.",added two seemingly invisible voices. "He does? Since when?",asked a lost Pan."Since he was ten",said 18."Really I didnt notice till he was 16.",said Chi Chi.

Bulma enters the room. "Hes invited us to the ampitheatre for a show.",everyone in the room stares blankly at Bulma who was wearing one of Gotens shirts.

The three girls eye her evily. "why you wearin one of his shirts for?",they all said. "Unlike all of you I've been getting to know the boy we all pushed away for six years.","And?",everyone asks. At this time Videl enters the room."He doesnt hate us he thinks we hate him thats why he lives in a shack...",she says. All the women in the room stare at the ground and note they havent, minus Videl and Bulma, even attempted to talk to or have even seen Goten since he returned.

At the ampitheatre...

Sparks from the fire rise up to the sky

Higher and higher oh I want to fly

Out of the story this time I'll be free

Wake up for a moment from that dream of me

Just a legend cold words on a page

Lift up my eyes and I'm soaring away

On silver wings spread out to the sun

I'm leaving this city for the skies above.

O'er the ruins an ancient light

Never lost, never failing

Follow me on my path to the heights

Before the shadows fade into night

Running back but I'm out of time.

I could tell everything

Hear the words that fill my mind

How can I say she was mine.

"I hope they like it.",he says. "I do...",says a voice. Goten turns to see his niece sitting on the stage. "Thanks Pan youre the best.",He flashes a timid smile at Pan. "I'm sorry I didnt come earlier its just so weird having you back...","I was devestated when Gohan and Vegeta said I'd be better off being someone elses problem so I pretty much got used to being alone." he grinned. "Why cant you change back to normal?",she asked."On my journey I met a man named Bun and he fused with me drawing out my power to its limit. However I would never be able to change back to normal.",Pan simply stared at Goten.

"So who wished back Baby Brolly?",asked Goten."Vegeta and my dad got drunk and said some stupid things about you after you left. I couldnt believe you left I was very after three hours of listening to what they were saying I stormed in the room and said they wouldent be able to beat Baby or Brolly so they took the dragon balls and wished them back fused!",she said in a short monologue. "Thanks Pan."was all that he said before going on to the next song.

we move for all mankind, a million miles from everything we've ever known

and we're on their hearts and minds, a million heads are bowed to bring us safely home

hemmed in by emptiness, a million ways that everything could be undone

this hollow in my chest is filled with reasons not to sing but I found one, I know

we are not alone, we feel an unseen love

we are sons and heirs of grace

we are children of a light that never dims

a love that never dies, keep your chin up child

and wipe the tears from your eyes

in sleep we saw ourselves, a million years we had been waiting there it seems

while someone weaves a spell, a million stars look on in witness to our dreams, I know

we are not alone, we feel an unseen love

we are sons and heirs of grace

we are children of a light that never dims

a love that never dies, keep your chin up child

and wipe the tears from your eyes

we feel an unseen love

we are children of light

we are not alone, we feel an unseen love

we are sons and heirs of grace

we are children of a light that never dims

a love that never dies, keep your chin up child

and wipe the tears from your eyes

stand ready and tall, reflect the light

Pan was moved by his singing,she was saddened by the emotion he displayed in the song."Why didnt you ever sing around us?",she asked

he stared at the floor and she noticed that he was cut in many places around the forearms."Goten,youre a cutter!"she yelled."No I used to be when I last lived here...",she was hurt to know that the person who she cared for deeply was thrown into a deperssed state."I wish I would have known.",she says with a sad tone."Dont worry about it just promise youll come to the show later and itll all be cool.",he says sa he wrapps his hands."What are the wraps for?",Pan asks obviosly lost."I read a book about this "Lee" who wrapped his hands with bandages and worked really hard to become a legend.",Pan simply nods and then hugs her uncle."Welcome back."

At the fort...

Pan walks in the fort and is welcomed by Videl and Chi Chi. "Hows he doing?", they ask.

"Hes OK and hes really looking forward to us going to the concert.",with an under tone of sadness.

"Whats wrong",they ask. "Sometimes I wish that we werent related so I could date him GOD!",at the time Bulma,Bra,Marron,and 18 stare blankly at Pan.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!",all the women say in unison."Well that means I have to worry about you too!",says a very pissed off Marron and Bra. Bulma and 18 think 'DAMN!' and stare at the then adds,"Me too sometimes.",which produces a fainting Chi Chi.

"It seems like we're all trying ot get the same thing.",18 finally says. They all turn their attention to the android.

"Guess so...",they all say. Suddenly they hear a crash from all rush outside to see Goten in a crater powered up.

"BLITZKRIEG KAMEHAMEHA!",he shoots a green blast of energy into the sky. Not even ten seconds later,"SHINING KAMEHAMEHA!",they all stare as Goten changes from angry to sad.

Goku Felt a weird energy from earth then yelled "GOTEN!", Vegeta and Gohan sat up."That was Gotens ki!",said a very puzzeled Gohan."Are you trying to tell me that brat shot a blast that if concentrated could rip time!",he says in disbelief."Yes...mmhmm...I'm sorry too...Dont be so hard on yourself...it was great,I could feel it all the way here...Youre the best son too...I love you too son...take care of everybody...okay,bye.","ARE YOU DONE ON THE TELEPHONE!",said a very pissed off Vegeta."Hows Goten Dad?",asks a sad looking Gohan."Hes doing fine and he says he forgives you,Vegeta,and Trunks."

Later...

A storm postpones the concert a few hours...

He sits in the rain adn sings...

Rock Lee was a young boy, He had a heart of stone.

Lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone.

Just barely got out of school, came from the edge of town.

Fought like a switchblade so no one could take him down.

He had no money, oooh no good at home.

He walked the streets a soldier and he fought the world alone

And now it's

18 and life You got it

18 and life you know

Your crime is time and it's

18 and life to go

Tequila in his heartbeat, His veins burned gasoline.

It kept his motor running but it never kept him clean.

They say he loved adventure, "Rock Lee's the wild one."

He married trouble and had a courtship with a gun.

Bang Bang Shoot 'em up, The party never ends.

You can't think of dying when the bottle's your best friend

And now it's

"Accidents will happen" they all heard Rock Lee say

He fired his six-shot to the wind - that child blew a child away.

Videl and Bulma

"So when did you start to show intrest.","When he was 19 I was trapped with him in an avalanche,and I really got to know him. He seemed to love to love and I...well lets just say Vegeta never got that side of me. And you?"

Videl blushed and thught of many things but simply gave Bulma a run around answer.

,"Well Gohan left for bussiness and I called Goten over to stay with Pan, at the time I was stressed out from not having the money for the house and stuff for the house. Goten slapped 300,000,000 yenni on our table and said hed watch Pan while I left for a month and did what I needed to get done. When I got back though Gohan was back and he accused him of making a pass at Pan HIS OWN DAUGHTER. In the end, Goten and I saw each other and talked alot, and then things started up."

"What kinds of "things"",asked a sly looking Bulma

Videl blushed,"Nothing but stolen kisses here and there, all by me.",Bulma grins,"Better have a good gameplan."

"Why?",Bulma stares confused,Videl continues,"Theres plenty to go around."

Both women nod and scheme of ways to get Goten first.

18 and Goten

"So how you been Shojo Sensei...","I told you you dont have to call me that anymore.",18 says slightly flattered.

"I'm sorry 18 its just im so used to calling you that.",said a pouting Goten.

18 stared at him and remembered the boy she found in the mountains on the brink of death.

"Why the hell did you stay out there Goten you could have DIED! How would that solve anyones problems.",she said with great worry.

"No one cares if I live or die its just the same I even went super saiyan 4 and they still hate me. I thank you for saving me but I'd wish I would have died so you wouldnt have wasted any of your precious life for a worthless waste of life like me...",he was so determined to die. I cant believe he wants to die that much, I vowed that I wouldnt let him go that far ever again...

"Tommorrow I will start training you.","Really!",said a jakked Goten.

"Yes.","I promise I wont let you down miss 18.","From now on you will call me Shojo Sensei.",Goten bowed."Yes shojo sensei...", I trained him or 4 years and he constantly improved and then I found the letter.

Dear Shojisei

Im leaving today for six years to train on NV, if I dont make it back I left you something for Caring for me all these years.

Its not much compared to what you taught me,but its all I have and I leave it to you. Youve been the best and I will miss you.

Love

Goten.

I cried for three days after I read the letter because I thought you left to go die in peace and I couldnt save you...

"18...18...18!",,18 suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Yes Goten,what is it?", "Well Im done so if theres anything you guys need just ask.","Ok see you at the concert."

You left me 3,000,000,000,000 yenni...I was eternally grateful and you werent even here to help me spend it...

Goten I know Im old but I love you and care for you even if no one else does.I always want you to know that...

18 fell asleep and Goten put a blanket on her and let her rest.

Bra Marron and Pan 

"So who gets him first?",asks a curious Pan and Marron, "The one who wanrs him more.",says a confident Bra.

"What makes you think he'll go to you first?,Pan and Marron both say pouting;

"Out of all of us Ive been the closest person to him next to Pan.",she said making Pan and Marron pissed.

The three girls split into three different rooms and remember the boy who was Goten.

Bra remembered the uuber hot saiyan that saved her life a few times, and her date for prom.

"Goten will you promise me...Okay...I love you...",she started to cry at the memory of that night.

Vegeta said he died and I couldnt believe he was wanted to die and never exist in a world without Goten.

Marron did Goten wrong,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was two years ago and they were getting married and Goren was standing at the alter when he heard a strange noise,

There he saw Uub and Trunks along with Marron getting it,

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!".he said as loud an he could yell.

"We're over youre a failure and I hate you! I hope you die!".that was the day he went SS4 and the

whole left side of the church disintegraded and he flew off into the sunset, Two days later I got a letter.

Marron,

I hope you continue reading this letter, I want to say I'm sorry. If I rushed you into this, that wasn't my intention. I only wish you the best. I left you the honeymoon money and the wedding money for you to start your new life... I wish I could have been the one to give you happiness, but I can see you never thought of me the same way I have always thought of you... You'll always have the part of me that made me smile, my love, my soul, I love you...

Goten

It was a week after I got the letter you left, and you didn't even say goodbye. Not that you owe me that, but I wanted to see you off. I really did love you, and I threw that away for nothing... Marron, began to cry as she reminiced, she had seen the past she tried to drink away, with that image she left the room to speak with her former fiancee...

Showtime

Goten is programing the drums and bass for the concert,

"So let's see, I can go through the entire concert on a basic rock beat, but for variety I'll switch from rock to metal to punk to R&B.", "Nice change of pace.", Marron entered the room,"So, how you been Mare?", he continued working through the akwardness of the meeting"I'm sorry Goten, I was wrong... I thought I could find myself, but I just spent my life looking for you..." He turned to her,"I wanted to be the one, to take away all of your problems. One problem, I couldn't handle my own problems, so I couldn't have saved you even if I wanted to...". "You say that as if you never cared for me!", Marron felt betrayed that he would say that," However... I would have gladly died to try...", "Try what?" she asked. "To save you...", she speared him, "Please, don't leave again, I promise I won't do it again!", "I'm not going anywhere Marron, it seems like you girls need me, and as long as Im alive none of you will die...","Just hold me for now, 'The concert starts in 20 minuets...'". He held her, and she fell asleep, like she always did...

Marron woke up to "I wanna hold your hand"

OH... GIRL... I...

Tell you something... I think you'll understand...

When I... Say that something... I wanna hold your hand...

She remembered the first song she ever heard Goten sing...

"Are you going to be playing that tonight?" the darkness of the left stage uttered. "Yeah, how you been Videl, long time no see. Sorry about my brother... I didn't know he was... 'THAt' way..." Gohan, though having loved Videl, and his daughter Pan, was an utter homosexual, much to the shock and dismay of everyone who knew him. besides Dende, and Trunks(Secret Lovers). "You seemed to pick up the slack though, not only winning over my daughter, but her mom as well, such a naughty, caring, stunning, enigmatic boy... Although in your years away it seems you've become a man.",Videl said this with honesty, as well as desire. "You're too kind Aneki, although, what we have is a bit complicated don't you think?" Videl looked over at a sleeping Marron. "Taking her back finally? Not like she has many options..." she said half joking. "Please don't be mean, but yeah, I came back to patch things up with everyone, but it seems the only way I can do that now, is to die... And thats not happening."

Videl made her way over to him."Although I loved your brother, what we have can't be taken away. You're stuck with me, for life." He smiled back at her,"A sentence worth serving..." She leaned in and uttered the words."Welcome back ai-jen..." she sealed her greeting with a kiss...

Chi-Chi and Pan arrived with Bra and Bulma coming in shorty after them, they all sat in the front row, save 18. she was on stage, with Videl and Marron. Because of so little people, Goten decided to just hold a vocal concert with a workstation, instead on his idea of a Rock Show, much to the disapointment of Pan, Marron, and Bra, who wanted to perform some groupie services. The others outruled them four to three. The concert begins and Itbecomes an endeavor, bringing tears, laughs, joy and a glimpse into the sadness that Goten had been feeling not only in his time spent before his journey away from earth, but during and after it as well...

the new setlist was as followed,

Let me go Rock n Roll

Musou Uta

Moving on without you

Rainy lady

Laka Laka La

Rainy

Come back to me

Final Distance(Mfloremix)

Strutter

Cosmic Love

and as an encore, Ghost Heart and 88

Having played all of the songs on the workstation everyone was quite surprised, for the fact that play anything instrumentaly, and the fact that his voice was like a phoermone... The more they listened the more they wanted to be with him. Chichi looked at her 'son', knowing who he really was and who his real father was, she was going to tell him when he was old enough, now was the time, Goten's biological parents were the polar opposites of Chichi and Goku, recalling the event it was Gotens real mother that in a chance encounter with Chichi heading back from shopping, saw a woman trailing a very noticable trail of blood begging for someone to take her baby, Chichi landed her Capsule Cruiser, and went to the womans aid, however, the woman had died before they could get her to CC to be put in the ReJuv tank. Chichi remembered the words spoken from the mother to her child in her last moments...

"Goten, I don't want to leave you my beloved son, but I can't go on...", Goten was an infant but seemed to be able to read the situation as he saw his dying mother he did the thing that sealed his fate with Chichi, he kissed his mother and uttered the phrase,"Okaasan DAISUKI^^ chuu~~" the mother accpted her sons affection, and she said with her last breath,"Watashi mo Goten...Chan..." Goten cried, as was the normal reaction to your mother dying with you in her arms, as they approached CC Chichi took Goten to the South wing of the building, where Bulmas mother watched him as Chichi met with the Z-Fighters to analyze the situation. In the south wing, Goten sees the ghost of his mother,"My son, I will be the strength you need when you are alone, and the love you need when you are sad, we are bound to eachother for all eternity, and if you ever seem lost... I'll be there... Sayonara Goten chan..." In the North wing the Z-Fighters find out a chilling truth, and turn to Goku to decide the fate of the child known as Goten Natsu no Arashi...


End file.
